Entre haine et amour,il n'y a qu'un petit pas
by shizxnat
Summary: Pansy déteste Hermione,Hermione déteste Pansy.Mais un dérapage va forcer Hermione à obéir aux moindre demandes de son ennemie pendant trois jours,et celle-ci à trouver un nouveau moyen de faire rager notre sorcière...
1. Chapter 1

Dû à une demande de ma sœur,j'écris cette histoire sur les deux pires ennemies de Poudlard,J'ai nommées Hermione Granger et Pansy Parkinson !^^

Bonne lecture !

Elle est assise à côté de Weasmoche et du petit pote Potter .Cette sale sang-de-Bourbe, cette petite intello qui se crois supérieur à tous le monde juste parce qu'elle à toujours réponse à tout…Merlin comme j'aimerais la voir crier de douleur sous le sortilège de Doloris que je voudrais lui envoyer en pleine face .Comme j'adorerais la voir ramper par terre ,à me supplier d'abréger ses souffrances ,tel un chien devant son maître .Je l'entend rire à une blague de son petit-copain roux ,elle passe sa main dans la crinière broussailleuse qui lui sert de cheveux .Ces cheveux que je rêve de caresser ,puis de lui arracher avec violence .Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres , Drago me regarde sans comprendre.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais sourire comme ça ?

Je détourne rapidement mon regard et lui fait face.

-Rien de spécial , Dray…

Il regarde dans la direction où mes yeux étaient fixés un instant plus tôt et plisse les yeux en apercevant Granger .Puis il revient vers moi avec un petit sourire moqueur.

-Tu regardais Granger ou je rêves ?

-Pourquoi je regarderais cette garce ?

-Je sais pas mais tu la regardais…T'aurais pas un faible pour elle , dis ?

Mon cœur s'arrête une demi –seconde .Moi ? Aimer cette fille ?!

-NON MAIS T'AS FUMER OU QUOI ?!Tu débloque ma parole ! Tu sais très bien que je peux pas la blairer , cette fille !!

Toutes les têtes se tournent dans ma direction .J'ai crié trop fort, apparemment. Granger me fixe d'un œil interrogateur .Mais bordel !Regarde ailleurs ,je supporte pas tes yeux chocolat !Ils sont plus beaux que les miens !Dray se contente de rire .Je l'aurais bien étrangler sur place ,celui là !Je tousse et défie les autres du regard .Ils reprennent alors leur discussion ,se retournant vers leurs amis .Seul la sang-de-Bourbe continue de me fixer .Je soutient ce regard ,avec la ferme attention de ne pas perdre .Tes magnifiques yeux marrons se font froids .J'adore quand tu devient aussi froide que la glace à cause de moi…Saint Potter te tape sur l'épaule ,tu l'envoie balader .Oui ,j'aime à savoir que tu préfère une nouvelle confrontation avec moi plutôt que la suite d'une stupide discussion avec tes amis .Ton regard me lance des éclairs ,je te les renvoient .Rien ne semble exister à par cette haine qui nous traverse toutes les deux en se moment .Soudain,Dray me sort de mon état de transe en me frappant violmenet l'avant contact avec les yeux chocolat disparais.

-AÏE !!!Tu m'as fait mal !!...

-Ca fait plusieurs minutes que je t'appelles !Mais t'étais trop occupée à échanger des yeux doux avec Miss-je-sais-tout.

-Dray ,soupirais-je ,tu continue à dire de telles conneries et je t'expédies en enfer.

-Ouuhh !!!J'ai peur !...

Tout le monde penses que je suis Drago comme un petit chien et que je suis à fond sur lui ,mais c'est faux .On joue la comédie de la fille cruche et du mec qui se la pête juste pour s'amuser .Bon,c'est vrai que parfois les gens me regarde d'un air amusé ,mais ils arrêtent vite après avoir la tête rempli de pustules .En fait ,Drago est juste mon meilleur ami ,celui en qui j'ai le plus confiance .Il y a juste des moments comme celui-là où j'ai envie de lui éclater sa jolie petite gueule .Je soupire d'exaspération et commence à manger .Mon esprit se retourne automatiquement vers Granger .Qu'est ce que je pourrais te faire ,la prochaine fois que je te croise dans les couloirs ?Te jeter un sortilège ?Non ,tu trouverais à coup sur le moyen de le briser .Je crois que je vais me contenter de t'humilier une fois de plus.

Le cours de potion commence dans 15 minutes .Je descend vers les cachot ,Dray à mes côté .Je pousse un deuxième année qui me barre le passage .Devant la porte du cours ,Granger ,Weasley et Potter discutent à voix basse .Je sourit sadiquement .Granger me jete un regard méfiant ,attendant apparemment le monologue que je me préparait à lui jeter en pleine figure .Je prend une grande inspiration :

-Tiens,tiens ,Granger ,son petit-copain idiot et le grand Zé ce n'est pas une réunion de débiles !

-Ferme -là, Parkinson !Siffla ma némésis entre ses dents.

-Ho ,ho !Quelle réplique cinglante !ce sont tes bouquins qui te la apprise ?

Elle ferme les yeux et m'ignore .Bien, la partie n'en sera que plus excitante si tu veux faire la sourde oreille…

-Dis -moi, est ce que tes livres t'on appris à changer d'apparence, parce que tu en aurais bien besoin !

Son abruti de petit-ami fait un pas en avant mais elle lui barre la route. Elle lui dit que je n'en vaux pas la peine. Ho ,que si, Granger, je vais te montrer que je vaux la peine que tu me déteste…

-Comment vont tes primates de parents ?J'ai entendu dire que des mages noirs les avaient attaqués, cette été, pendant que tu te la coulais douce chez Weasmoche !

Elle serra imperceptiblement les doigts. Le bonheur de la voir souffrir monte en moi. Je continue sur ma lancée.

-Ils ont soufferts du Doloris ,si je ne me trompes…Mais parents ont vraiment un don pour ça…

Bien, sûr, c'est faux ,ce n'était pas mes parents qui les avaient torturés ,ils ne sont plus du côté du mal. Mais je sais que cela fera réagir Granger .Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle sortit sa baguette et les yeux plein de rage, elle m'envoya un sortilège informulé. Je me retrouvais ligotée, incapable de respirer. Je commence à paniquer :je ne parvenais plus du tout à reprendre mon souffle !Je gigote, lance un regard de secours à Dray. Il fronce les sourcils puis s'avance d'un pas vers Granger, qui pointa alors sa baguette sur lui.

-Granger ,tu vas trop loin !!Elle ne peut plus respirer !

-Hermione , je t'en prie, arrête ç a !Supplia Potter ,qui semblait à présent anxieux.

Elle me fixait toujours avec haine et rage .J'aurais apprécier ce regard si je n'était pas en train de mourir étouffée….Drago me releva la tête en espérant que sa laisse passer de l'air .Il est vraiment paniqué , là.

-Granger , bon dieu !!Tu vas la tuer !!

Ces mots lui firent de l'effet .Elle relâcha la pression , et je put à nouveau bouger .Je levait la tête vers elle en toussant. Elle tremblait, et je pouvait voir des larmes aux coins de ses yeux .La joie que j'aurais dû ressentir ne vint pas, laissant place à une violente envie de vomir. Dray me prit par les épaules et m'emmena à l'infirmerie. Avant de gravir les escaliers je put voir Granger s'effondrer dans les bras de Weasley .Je perdis connaissance.

Lorsque je m'éveillais enfin, Drago était assis sur une chaise à ma droite. Il me dédia un sourire ,auquelle je répondit.

-Tu m'as fait une sacré peur, Pans'…

Ha !Si il m'appelle par mon surnom ,c'est que c'est vrai. Je grimace en me relevant du lit, la tête me tourne .Drago me rallonge.

-Tu n'as pas encore totalement récupéré .Rendors -toi.

-Sûrement pas ! Tout se dont j'ai besoin pour l'instant ,c'st d'un bain relaxant !

Il soupire .Je sourit et m'habille lentement, pour ne pas réveiller mon mal de crâne .Il me prends sous le bras ,et m'aida à traverser le château jusqu'à ma chambre .Je le remercie ,puis dès qu'il est sorti je me dirige vers la salle de bain et me fait couler un bain .La chaleur de l'eau me détend aussitôt ,et mon esprit retraça toute le cours de l'histoire ;j'avais provoquée Granger ,elle m'avait lancer un sort ,puis s'était mise à pleurer après avoir rompu le sortilège. Non, mais je vous jure ! Même si je la déteste, moi ,j'ai pas essayer de la tuer !Bon ,c'est vrai que j'y est songée sérieusement, mais j'oserais jamais dans l'enceinte de l'école !Elle a du bol que je ne la dénonce pas !Je souffle sur une bulle de savon. En tout cas c'est sûre, elle vas me le payer !...

Le lendemain ,je me lève encore un peu vâseuse ,et rejoind Drago dans la grande salle .Il me dévisage longuement ,vérifiant que je vais bien.

-Je t'assure que sa va Dray !Je voudrais juste mangée ,j'ai une faim de loup…

-Si tu le dit…Me répondit-il en haussant les épaules et en se replongeant dans son assiette. Apparemment il n'a pas raconter aux autres se qu'il s'était passée la veille ,ce dont je lui en fut reconnaissant .Que dirait-on si l'on savait que Hermione Granger avait presque failli tuer sa pire ennemie ?Je me sers une grosse part de tarte et l'engloutis à la vitesse de l'éclair .Je prends mon verre de jus de citrouille et en bois une gorgée…Et je m'étouffe à moiti é avec. Granger me fixe de l'autre côté de la salle avec un regard inquiet. Inquiet ? S'était quoi encore ce bordel ?!Lorsqu'elle remarque que je l'ai vu m'observer ,elle détourne brusquement les yeux et plonge dans son assiette. Granger a baissé les yeux ou je délires ? Je laisse tomber ma fourchette tellement je suis surprise. Drago me regarde anxieusement. Lentement, je me lèves et quitte la salle. Arrivée aux marches des escaliers ,je laisses éclater mon inconpréhension :

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUI VA PAS CHEZ ELLE ?!M'ETRANGLER, C'EST UNE CHOSE, MAIS ME LAISSER GAGNER A NOTRE DUEL DU REGARD,S'EST ABERANT !!M'écriais-je en prenant ma tête entre mes mains.

-Hum ,hum…

Je sursaute .La sang-de-Bourbe se tient devant moi, l'air génée .Je commence à m'énerver :

-C'est quoi cette attitude ?!Je veux pas de ta pitié ,tu m'as eu ,t'as gagnée cette fois-ci alors ne baisse pas les yeux lorsque je cherches la confrontation, Granger !!Et cesse avec cette air génée ,sa te ressemble pas !

Elle relèves la tête, en colère. Bien,je la retrouve enfin.

-Ho, excuse-moi Parkinson si le faite que je m'en veuilles pour hier te déranges ! Mais vois-tu moi j'ai des principes ,alors je te le dis une bonne fois pour toute :je suis désolé !!

-Je m'en fous de tes excuses ! Je veux du concrès !

-C'est-à-dire ?...

-Je veux que tu m'obéisses pendant trois jours ,après je te pardonnerais.

-Pour que tu en profites pour me harceler ? Je crois pas, non.

-C'est ça ou je dis aux professeurs se que tu as fait !

Elle prends un air outragé et croise les bras.

-C'est injuste !

-Tu crois que se faire étrangler pour une plaisanterie, c'est juste ,ça ?

-Une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût…

-Bon, tu décides quoi ?Dépêche-toi ,je ne veux pas qu'on me vois en train de discuter avec une Griffondor !

Elle fronça les sourcils et soupira :

C'est bon, c'est d'accord .Mais pas un jour de plus, OK ?Et je te préviens que si tu vas trop loin ,j'userais de la magie.

-Trop loin c'est quoi pour toi ? Demandais-je innocemment.

-Pas de blagues sur mes parents ,pas de souffrances psychologiques et physiques qui me donnes envie de pleurer.

-T'es dur , là ,mais OK, sa roule.

Elle me tend la main que je serre joyeusement .Puis elle retourne à la grande salle. Intérieurement , je jubiles .Pas de trop grandes violences ?OK ,je vais même faire le contraire…Et tu vas en baver ,ma chère Granger ,hoooo ,oui…


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. J'espère que ce sera à votre goût !^^

J'était assise dans le parc au bord de l'eau avec Drago .Je comptait lui faire part de ma vengeance contre dent de lapin .Il me regarda d'un œil méfiant, et murmura :

-Pansy le sourire sur ton visage ne me dit rien qui vailles .Alors accouche ,s'il te plais !

Je souris de plus belle.

-En fait, Granger est venue me voir tout à l'heure. Elle m'as demander pardon.

Il me regarde, stupéfait.

-Une Griffy, qui plus ai ta pire ennemie ,t'as fait des excuses ?!Mais ça se fête, ça !

-Non, mais attend la meilleur :Je lui ai dit que ses excuses suffisaient pas et qu'elle devait faire un truc pour moi…

-…Et ?

-Pour les trois prochains jours ,elle devra m'obéir au doigt et à l'œil !!M'exclamais-je , triomphante.

-Et elle a accepté ?!J'y crois pas ,je croyais que les Griffondor avait plus de fierté que ça !

Je commence à rire .C'est vrai, elle avait accepté ,et je vais pouvoir lui faire vivre un enfer sans qu'elle puisses répliquer !Surtout que ma vengeance sera très spécial et humiliante pour elle…

-Et t'as prévu de lui faire quoi ,à miss-je-suis-intelligente ?

-Bah pour qu'elle accepte j'ai dû faire quelques sacrifices ,mais…Je pensais à…..

A mesure que je lui expliquais ,son visage passa de l'étonnement, puis à un grand sourire.

-Là ,je suis sûr qu'elle va pas s'en remettre !Après elle oseras plus te regarder en face !Mais et toi ?Sa va pas te déranger de faire tout ça, ou te dégoûter ?Me questionna-t-il.

-Je penses que le résultat en vaut la chandelle ! Et puis ,c'est pas comme si se serait la première fois que je le ferais!...

Il me rendit mon sourire ,puis nous nous levâmes et repartirent vers le château .La grande salle était bondée ,et ils nous fallus jouer des coudes pour trouver une place pour manger .Drago commença son plat, tandis que moi je jouais avec mes boulettes de viande ,trop occupée à observer une fois de plus Granger .Je suis toute excitée à l'idée de mettre en pratique mon plan diabolique !J'atendrais le cours commun de potion pour le mettre à excécution…Potter me fixe méchamment, comme pour m'avertir de cesser de regarder dans leur direction .Je hausse les épaules et lui fait un sourire féroce. Il fronce les sourcils et se baisse vers l'oreille de son copain roux pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Aussitôt, celui-ci se tourne vers moi et me fixe, soupç fait l'innocente .Je me fous d'eux,s eul Granger m'intérresse !Mais elle se retourne même pas, même après que le rouquin m'est montrée du doigt avec insistance .Je la voie secouer la tête en signe de dénégation ,puis replonger dans le livre qu'elle lisait .Je détourne le regard lorsque Saint Potter se lève et semble venir dans ma direction. Drago s'intérresse tout de suite au nouveau éclairs sortirent de ses yeux pour aller vers ceux de Potter ,qui l'ignora royalement. Tous les serpentard le fixèrent méchamment. En même tant, un griffondor qui vient à la table des Serpentard ,on a jamais vu ça !Il s'arrête devant moi.

-Parkinson ,je voudrais savoir se qui se passe entre Hermione et toi…

-Rien, Potter, en tout cas rien qui te regarde.

-Se matin, Hermione a quitter la table juste après toi et vous êtes revenues à peut près en même tant. Que s'est-il passer ?

-Bah demande -lui, c'est ton amie, après tout.

-Elle veut rien nous dire ,à Ron et moi .En fait, elle prétant qu'il ne s'est rien passée et qu'elle était aller au toilette.

-Je suis censée te dire quoi, là ?Pour ma part ,je suis retourner chercher un truc dans mon dortoir, alors ta copine je peut pas te dire si elle est vraiment aller au toilette.

Il me regarde d'un œil soupçonneux. Si tu crois que je vais te dévoiler mon plan parfait !!Drago se lève soudain et fait face à son pire ennemi.

-Bon, maintenant dégage ,Potter !Tu vois pas que tu pollue notre environnement !

Avec un dernier regard noir à notre encontre,il retourne vers ses amis. Drago se rassit ,l'air fâché .Je me moque :

-Il s'en est foutu de toi, aujourd'hui !Même pas un regard !Mon pauvre Dragonouchet…

-La ferme !Il me le payeras !

-Rhooo, Dray !T'es à fond sur lui alors au lieu de chercher la bagarre, essaye de le mettre dans ton lit !

-PANS' !!!...Moi et Potter ?!Arrêtes sa me donnes envie de vomir ,rien que d'imaginer…Beurk !

-Dray, tu es gay .Et Potter l'est aussi. Il y a une telle tension sexuelle entre vous qu'on peut la sentir à dix kilomètres à la ronde !...

-Mais arrête avec ça !Et puis je pourrais dire la même chose de toi et de Granger !T'aimes les fille, à se que je saches !

Je soupire.

-Tu vas pas recommencer avec ça !...De un, oui ,je suis lesbienne ,c'est un fait, de deux, Granger ne l'ai pas, de trois ,je préfères être attirer par un phacochère plutôt que par cette fille.

-On sait jamais…Ce que tu comptes lui faire, il faut quand même que t'es déjà penser à ça avant…

Je fais la moue et boude. Moi et Granger…Non mais il manquais plus que ça !J'aimes pas les lapins, moi !Je n'ai qu'un seul sentiment pour elle…La HAINE.J'ai jamais hait quelqu'un comme elle avant. Depuis la première année, je l'ai détestée. Elle , avec ses bonnes notes ,son air hautain ,et l'air de fille effarouchée qu'elle arbore lorsque un garçon ,dieu seul sait comme ils sont rares ,s'intéressent à elle. Elle a rien pu trouver de mieux que cette cloche de Weasley .En même tant, les craignos reste avec les craignos. Je me lèves et décide de me ballader un peu avant d'aller en cours .Et sans Drago ,il m'a trop énervé, celui-là.je déambule un instant dans les couloirs, puis me dirige vers les toilettes .Je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, puis m'observe dans la glace :je peux vous dire que je fais peur !Regardez-moi ces cernes !Et cette peau trop blanche !Rhaaa !Je me déteste !Un bruit à ma droite me fais sursauter .Granger vient de rentrer ,et apparement elle parait aussi surprise que moi. Après quelques secondes à s'observer ,elle s'avance lentement vers la glace et commence à se brosser les cheveux .Je pouffe après avoir retrouver toutes mes capacités :

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux réussir à lisser ces cheveux ?

Elle se stoppe et me jette un regard froid.

-Parkinson ,même si je peux pas dompter ma « crinière » comme tu le dis si bien ,j'ai quand même le droit de les rendre un peu plus plat !

Je lui sourit ironiquement et continue de me regarder.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ,j'ai fait quoi pour avoir une telle sale gueule...Me dis-je.

-Je croyais que t'était fière de ta gueule ? Se moqua soudain Granger.

Merde .J'ai pensé tout haut.

-Les garçons aiment ma tête et mon corps ,mais ça m'empêche pas de me trouver laide.

-Non, mais j'allucines !Quand on a un corps comme le tien on a pas à s'en plaindre !

Je rêves ou elle vient de me faire un compliments ?Aparemment c'est bien ça parce qu'elle rougit soudain et détourne les yeux. Elle bégaille un peu :

-C'était pas vraiment un. .un compliment !Je dis juste que toi t'es mieux foutue que certaine…

Attends…Elle parle d'elle ,là ,non ?Je la regarde de haut en bas :Joli visage fin,yeux chocolat, bouche fine et rose,poitrine bien proportionnée ,taille tout à fait convenable ,fesses à croquées…Non ,mais à quoi je penses ,moi ?!Est ce que je suis en train de trouver Granger mignonne ?!Je secoue la tête et chasses vite cette idée horrible de ma tête.

-J'avoue que comparer à toi… »Je fais pas le poids.. Non ! Ne plus penser à ça !! ».

Elle me jette un regard noir.

-Pas la peine de le souligner, Pakinson !!

Et elle repart d'un pas rageur .Juste avant qu'elle ne parte,je lui crie :

-N'oublie pas notre marché !ça commence à partir de maintenant !!

Elle sursaute mais ne se retourne pas .Elle claque la porte des toilettes ,me laissant seule .Ok, je te dis à tout de suite, miss-je-supporte-pas-la-critique….Je ricane intérieurement, en pensant à la tête qu'elle va faire. Par contre , je viens de me rendre compte que ça vas peut-être être plus difficile pour moi…Bah ,je dois m'inquiéter pour rien !Je sèche mon visage ,puis sort et me dirige vers les cachots ,là où mon plan commencera. Drago m'attends devant la salle ,riant avec Blaise. Je passes devant les Griffy ,et échange un regard haineux avec Granger .Tiens ,Potter regarde dans la direction de Drago et de Blaise !Il a pas l'air très heureux…Je hausse les sourcils et prends le bras de mon meilleur ami .Il me regarde ,puis sourit. On ne peux pas rester fâcher très longtemps. Potter me fusilles du regard alors que Drago resserres son étreinte sur mon bras. Intérressant….La porte du cours s'ouvre brusquement, dévoilant le professeurs Rogue .Il regarde d'un œil mauvais la bande de Potter, puis nous dit d'un ton sec de rentrer. Lorsque tous les élèves furent rentrer ,il prit la parole :

-Aujourd'hui, potion Tularagne :Serpentard avec Griffondor .Zabini,avec Weasley….Potter, Malefoy….Londubat, Goyle…Parkinson, Granger…

BINGO !!!

Drago me suppli du regard .Désolé,tu vas devoir passer l'heure avec ton ennemi juré .Et moi avec ma chère Granger….Iark, iark !!!Celle-ci me fixe bizarrement , comme si j'allais la stupéfixer sur le moment. Décontracte , Miss, décontracte !...Je m'installe, totalement à l'aise à l'idée de travailler avec la sang-de-Bourbe ,qui après un regard de détresse avec son petit-ami ,s'assit le plus loin possible de moi. Je ricane :

-Granger ,pour travailler ensemble il faut que l'on soit plus proche !Alors ramène tes fesses ici !

Je rajoute pour elle seule d'un petit air entendu :

-C'est un ordre.

Elle fronces d'avantage les sourcils ,puis s'approche prudemment du chaudron .Bon,c'est parti.D'abord ,je lui ordonne de me donner sa plume ,qui est plus belle que la mienne .Ensuite, je lui prends son manuel ,et lui donne le mien ,qui est dans un état épouvantable .Je la vois grimacer .L'attaquer sur le travail et les affaires scolaires ,ça marche super bien sur une intello.

Maintenant tu vas la faire toute seule ,la potion !Je suis trop fatiguée.

Je baîlles négligemment. Elle s'énerve alors :

-Mais cette potion requière deux personnes !

-Tu es la plus intelligente de tous les élèves de septième année !ça doit pas être difficile pour toi de la faire toute seule !

-Mais…

-Tut, tut !Tu la fait ,c'est un ordre.

Avec un grognement ,elle commence à se mettre au travail .Avec un sourire de satisfaction ,je la vois se plier à ma volonté et couper les racines de mandragore .Bon ,le moment est venu d'exécuter ma vengeance .Je décale légèrement mz chaise vers elle ,sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, puis avec d'extrèmes précaution, je bouge mon pied et frôle celui de Granger .Elle se retourne vers moi, les yeux accusateurs. Mais je regarde devant moi, faisant semblant de m'ennuyer et de n'avoir rien remarquer. Après un petit moment, elle se remet à ajouter des ingrédients. Alors je déplace ma main vers la sienne et la touche du petit doigts .Elle l'enlève rapidement, comme si je l'avait brûler .Mais cette fois-ci je la regarde en souriant .Elle me regarde, déboussolée .Ho ,tu as bien raison de t'inquiéter…Je la défie du regard d'ajouter quoi que se soit. Elle me jette un regard assassin, puis replonge dans le chaudron .Je me mors la lèvres, un fou rire au bord des lèvres. Je baisse ma main en dessous de la table , et lui frôle le genou. Là, elle sursaute pour de bon, faisant trembler la table. Quelques élèves se retournèrent, la faisant rougir de honte. Puis soudain elle se retourne vers moi et siffle entre ses dents :

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais, Parkinson ?...

-Je fais se que j'ai envie de faire , Granger. Je n'ai pas le droit de te faire pleurer ? OK .Donc je peux faire autre chose que te lancer des insultes…Je peux très bien te faire…ça.

Et je remonte ma main sur sa cuisse .Elle rougit , puis me foudroie du regard .Je commence alors de longues caresses sur tout son long, traçant des arabesques .Je la sens frissonner ,tandis qu'elle me fixe d'un œil noir .Je la fixe d'un œil coquin ,chaque nouvelle caresse lui provoquant un rougissement .Je jubiles .Je viens de trouver un nouveau moyen de la faire rager .Et en plus elle peux pas répliquer !Je remonte encore un peu, pour finir avec la main sur ses fesses. Bon dieu elles sont tout simplement… !...Merde ! Faut vraiment que j'arrêtes mes conneries, moi !!

-Putain, mais ça suffit maintenant !!Casse-toi !!

Granger repousse violemment ma main et se relèves. Tout les regard de la classe se tournent vers elle. Le professeur Rogue s'approche et hurle :

-MISS GRANGER !!! 50 points en moins pour Griffondor pour crier en cours des injures et pour avoir perturber la classe !!

-Professeur Rogue, je voudrais…

-…Changer de place,je penses que je l'avait compris, merci miss Granger ,et la réponse est non !

-Mais… !

-Continuez et se sera 100 points !

Elle se rassoit brusquement, les bras et les jambes croisées. Je rit et hausse les sourcils lorsque Drago me fait un signe de la main pour me féliciter. Weasmoche et Potter me fixent d'un mauvais œil, l'air de vouloir m'arracher la tête. Granger s'est de nouveau éloigner de moi et regarde obstinément devant elle. Je crois que ça suffit pour ce cours…Je prends les ingrédients de la potion et finit de les mettre dans la potion. Après quelques formules prononcées, la potion prends une belle teinte violette, exactement le résultat attendu. Je fixe d'un œil narquois le visage de ma coéquipière qui avait fermer les yeux et semblait en train d'essayer de se calmer. L'envie est trop forte, je me penche soudain vers son oreille et murmure d'une voix sensuelle :

-Compte sur moi pour faire plus que se que je viens de te faire pendant ces trois jours…

Elle rouvre les yeux et me regarde, stupéfiée et terrifiée. j'éclates silencieusement de rire, lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours. Granger rangea rapidement ses affaires ,et quitte rapidement la salle, suivie par ses deux lourdaux d'amis qui semblaient inquiets . Drago s'approcha lentement de moi puis me chuchota :

-Tu lui as fait quoi pour qu'elle soit aussi énervée ?

-Juste une petite caresse sur la cuisse, rien de bien méchant.

-Je te signale qu'on parle de Granger, là. Elle s'est jamais fait draguer, même par son petit-copain ,et donc on la jamais encore « caresser » comme tu le dis.

-Bah elle va devoir s'habituer parce que je compte bien faire pire…

-Ha la, la….Soupira-t-il.

J'éclatais alors de rire, revoyant la tête qu'elle avait fait durant le cours. Drago se joigna à mon rire, puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers le prochain cours. En passant devant la salle des préfêts ,je put apercevoir Granger en compagnie de Weasley assit sur un canapé .Lorsqu'elle me vit ,ses yeux lançèrent des éclairs ,puis elle détourna la tête vers son petit-ami qui lui parlait. Granger ,je crois que ça va être intérressant…


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà le troisième chapitre après un temps d'absences…Bonne lecture !

Il était 15h .Je trainais dans les couloirs en compagnie de Drago ,l'ennui nous ayant gagné depuis le cours de potion. Je soufflais sur une mèche de cheveux ,et tournais vers la droite vers le cours de métamorphose .Tiens ! Londubat et Loufoca.

-Alors les nazes, on flirte devant tout le monde ? Vous ne craignez pas de faire vomir tout les gens présents dans ce couloir ?

Je vis avec satisfaction le visage de Londubat prendre une belle teinture rouge. Mais il ne réagis pas comme je l'avez prévu…

-Et toi, Parkinson ,tu ne pense pas que tu gènes les gens en laissant ta bave couler partout sur le sol lorsque tu regarde ton crétin de petit-ami ?

Drago réagis au quart de tour tandis que moi je restait sonnée devant la soudaine répartie du Griffondor.

-Des sorciers comme nous ne peuvent en rien être comparé à des déchets comme vous. Maintenant ,si tu voulais bien dégager de mon chemin, Londubat…

Et il le bouscula. Londubat lui jeta un regard de haine et recommença sa discussion avec la petite blonde qui avait semblée ailleurs durant toute la pseudo - discussion. J'y crois pas !Londubat a répliquer !Il a osé nous tenir tête !Je comprends plus rien….Depuis la défaite de Celui-dont-on-ne-dois-pas-prononcer –le -nom, la plupart des élèves avaient plus de courage qu'avant et il ne tremblaient plus de peur lorsque nous ,les Serpentard ,les narguons .En plus, vu que beaucoup des Serpentards étaient rallier à la cause du maitre des ténèbres ,la moitié de nos effectifs se sont enfuis avec leur famille et sont en se moment traquer par les Aurors. Je tourne vers Drago un regard désespéré : comment ferions nous si on cessait de nous craindre ?Il fermes les yeux et soupire d'un air résigné.

-Il faut s'y faire. On a perdu en notoriété….

-Mais je vais faire comment moi pour me divertir maintenant ? Persécuter les autres c'était mon passe-temps favori !

-Ho, allons, je suis sûr que tu compenseras avec de nouvelles conquêtes !

-Mmh…Tu as fait longtemps en plus que je me suis pas envoyer en l'air….

Ha ,bah justement ,y a Milicent qui regarde dans ma direction .Elle me regarde avec insistance ,et je lui rend son regard. Bon, comme canon ,c'est pas encore ça, elle est aussi un peu conne sur les bords mais c'est un assez bon coup, je dois bien avouer. J'ai déjà couché avec elle le mois dernier mais j'aimes pas les nunuches et les cerveaux vides, alors je me suis vite débarrasser d'elle .Mais bon, elle est à fond sur moi, alors je peux bien en profiter….Je lui fait un signe de tête et quitte Drago qui ,voyant mon manège ,se dirige vers la salle de métamorphose où l'attend Blaise. Elle se décolle du mur et viens à ma rencontre les yeux gourmands .Je me diriges vers les toilettes à côté, et la plaque contre le mur d'une des cabines après avoir refermer la porte, et plonge férocement ma bouche dans son cou .Elle agrippe mes vêtements , me rapprochant encore plus d'elle .Je grogne ,lui mordant l'oreille .Elle laisse échapper un gémissement et s'empare de mes lèvres avec frénésie .Les siennes ont le goût de sel ,sa langue pénètre dans ma bouche et se roule autour de la mienne .Je laisse mes mains se faufiler sous son chemisier ,puis je les descends vers sa jupe et écarte le petit bout de tissu cachant son intimité .Je glissais un doigt ,elle gémit plus fortement….

J'étais assise au fond de la classe, je reboutonnais lentement mon chemisier .Drago est à ma droite, et me lance un sourire ironique que j'ignore .Mc Gonnagall débite son cours avec monotonie, sa voix bourdonnant désagréablement dans mes oreilles. Je prends ma plume et dessine sur ma feuille d'un air absent. Je m'appuie sur mon bras, et soupire d'ennui. Après ma petite « séance » avec l'autre tache , je l'ai vite virée pour refaire ma toilette .Elle avait paru offusqué mais je m'en fous ,cette fille ne te lâche plus si tu la remet pas vite à sa place .Et puis avoir un boulet qui me suis partout ,c'est pas mon truc. D'ailleurs elle me regarde méchamment en se moment .Je hausse les sourcils et lui jette un regard qui veut dire : « me fais pas chier , tu m'emmerdes ! ».Elle me foudroie du regard et se retourne vers la prof. Tant mieux ! Sa m'éviteras de gaspiller ma salive à l'envoyer bouler. Je me retourne vers mon voisin de table , et ouvre grand les yeux : Attends…Mais !...Il matte Potter ou je ne m'abuses ?!Je claque des doigts devant ses yeux et il sursaute .Je ricane :

-Tiens, tiens, si c'est pas mignon ,ça !C'est la première fois que je vois cette tête d'amoureux transi de ta part, mon petit dragon !...

Il deviens rouge et fronçes les sourcils.

-De quoi tu parles, Pans' ?...

-Rhoooo !Fais pas le con !Tu dévore Potter du regard !

-Euhhh…Non. Tu te fais des idées .Me dit-il avec un air arrogant.

-Mmouais ,bien sûr, et le filet de bave au coin de ta bouche ,c'est mon imagination peut-être ?

Il porte rapidement sa main à sa bouche tandis que j'éclate de rire,sous le regard répprobateur de Mc Gonnagall .Mon ami me foudroie avec son regard qui tue et s'excuse auprès du prof.

-Putain, Pansy ! t'es vraiment chiante, quand tu t'y mets !

-Ha, ha ,je sais !!

Il grogne et tourne sa tête dans la direction du tableau .Je soupire et lèves les yeux au ciel : comme d'habitude, c'est moi qui vais devoir lui ouvrir les yeux et le forçer à aller voir Potter…J'inscrit rapidement les notes du tableau sur mon cahier et ranges mes affaires lorsque la cloche de fin de cours résonne. Drago rejoind Blaise et fait semblant de m'ignorer .Je jette un regard complice à mon autre ami : lui aussi a compris depuis longtemps le petit manège de notre blond .Nous nous mettons chacun de chaque côté de lui, puis attendons que Potter passe devant nous avec ses amis. Granger me bouscule légèrement avec son épaule, se qui eu pour effet de vouloir l'humilier devant son petit- copain débile et devant celui qui fait tourner la tête à mon meilleur ami. Et oui ! Il en faut pas beaucoup pour m'énerver .Mais avant tout….Avec un signe de tête ,je montre à Blaise que c'est le moment .En même tant, nous prenons chacun un bras de Drago et le jetons en plein sur…Potter.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE …. ?!!WHAAAAA !!!

Alerté par le cri, Potter se retourne,…et Drago lui tombe dessus .Ils se retrouvent tout les deux par terre, Drago sur lui à quelques centimètres de son visage .Par Merlin, leur tête vaux bien le coup que je me fasses engueuler par la suite !!Drago est tellement rouge que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser et Potter semble totalement ailleurs ,enfin ailleurs plongé dans les yeux du beau blond…Malheureusement, ce crétin de Weasley qui piges rien pousse brusquement Drago qui après avoir retrouver ses esprits le fixe durement .Le rouquin releve son pote Potter qui ne parle toujours pas.

-Purée , Malefoy !Tu peux pas faire gaffe !Crie Weasley à l'encontre de mon ami .Je me met devant lui et lui jette un regard froid.

-Dis donc, Weasmoche, tu crois pas que s'est de votre faute si il est tomber ?Vous marchez tellement lentement que sa nous empêche de marcher normalement !

-QUOI ?!

-RONALD WEASLEY !!

Je sursaute. Derrière lui, une Granger furieuse me fait face. Je suis tellement surprise que je m'arrêtes en plein dans mes insultes et la fixe avec des yeux ronds . Weasley la regarde ,effrayé .Elle lui empoigne violemment le bras, prends celui de Potter, toujours dans les nuages. Son petit-copain béguaille :

-Mais enfin ,Mione….

-Ron !!Tu n'as toujours pas compris se qui se passe entre Harry et Malefoy ?.....

-Bah….Ils se détestent ,non ?

-Tu es vraiment exaspérant ,des fois !!

Et ils nous plantent en plein milieu du couloir .Blaise reste aussi figé que moi, tandis que Drago lui époussetait sa robe .J'en reviens pas !C'était quoi ça ?

-Non mais vous allez vraiment pas bien vous deux !!Qu'est ce qui vous a pris de me balancer contre Potter ?!...

Blaise réagit plus vite que moi et lui dédit un sourire amusé.

-Drago , ne me dis pas que t'as pas aimer ?

-MAIS VOUS ALLER ARRETER DE DIRE DE LA MERDE ?!

-…Etre dans ses bras puissants et protecteurs, doux et chauds…

-LA, LA ,LA !!JE T'ENTENDS PLUS !!!!!

Blaise ricane doucement puis se retourne vers moi. Je n'est toujours pas réagit.

-Pansy, tu pourrais faire un effort et refermer la bouche s'il te plait ?

Ses paroles eurent le dont de me faire sursauter .Je referme instantanément la bouche ,puis fronçe les sourcils lorsque je surprends le regard amusé de Blaise .Je fait semblant de l'ignorer ,prends le bras de Drago et sous les protestations de celui-ci, je me diriges à grands pas dans le dortoir du préfet-en-chef. Ha, oui !j'oubliais ! Drago a été nommé préfet-en-chef avec la sang-de-bourbe cette année .Et ils se partagent un grand dortoir au ré de chaussée. Il faut dire que nous avons pris l'habitude avec Blaise de passer nos soirée là-bas. J'arrive devant le portrait qui me demande le mot de passe.

-Runes anciennes.

Pfff, encore une idée de Granger ,puisqu'elle est arrivée avant Drago pour donner un mot de passe .Je passe le portrait et m'affales sur le canapé du salon. Drago s'installe à mes côtés, croise les bras et ronchonne .Je soupire et rigole doucement.

-Hooo, aller tu vas pas nous faire la gueule éternellement tout ça parce qu'on a voulu t'aider avec Potter ?....

-Pans',écoute ,je veux pas m'énerver une fois de plus mais…Je me fous de Potter !

-Mais oui, à d'autres…Murmure Blaise qui venait de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face.

-Non, mais c'est bon je veux plus en parler…Grogna le blond.

Je souris et échange un regard entendu avec Blaise .Bon ,il vaux mieux qu'on arrêtes là pour aujourd'hui ,sinon il va vraiment s'énerver .Je prends un journal qui traine sur la table et commence à le feuilleter .Pff !Encore un truc moldu à Granger !Tiens, c'est quoi, ça ?Y a un article sur la sexualité . Intéressant, Granger lis ce genre de truc, maintenant ?Et c'est quoi ,ça ?Le pré…Préservatif ?Ca sert à quoi ,ça ?...Ha bon ?...Tiens ,tiens….Bizarre….Et sa se met comment ?....

-Granger, tout à l'heure ,elle était…Elle était tout simplement…

Je me retourne brusquement vers Blaise en me dévissant la tête .J'ai bien entendue ?

-Elle était…

-…Effrayante.

-Oui, et aussi diablement belle…

Je le regarde trop bizarrement. Je rêves ou il vient de dire que Granger et belle ? Il me sourit de toute ses dents .J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose ,mais le seul son qui sort de ma bouche ,c'est…

-….Gné ??

-Bah oui !Me dit pas que tu penses pas la même chose, elle était super belle avec son visage en colère !C'était…excitant de la voir dans tout ses état !

Je manque de vomir. Comment l'un de mes meilleurs amis pouvait être exciter par ma pire ennemie ?....Je le regardais, dégoûtée.

-Blaise ,tu es vraiment gore ,comme mec…

-Ha ,ha ,ha !Je suis un mec, Pansy !

-C'est bien pour ça que n'aime pas les hommes, trop pervers pour moi !

Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain pour me refaire une beauté. Je ne vois pas le petit sourire en coin de Blaise. Drago n'a toujours pas bougé, trop occuper à bougonner. Je prends mon mascara et m'applique à m'en mettre sur l'œil droit. Non, mais !Comme si Granger pouvais être belle une fois dans sa pauvre vie ! Elle s'est même jamais maquiller !...Attend ! Mais en voilà une bonne idée ! Bon, ce que je vais faire va l'ameliorer , mais je veux trop voir sa tête génée !Comme ça elle sera obliger de me remercier ,en plus....

-Bon sang , Malefoy ! T'es obliger de ramener tes amis ici ? Est ce que Harry et Ron vienne ici, eux ?

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'entrée : Granger se tient sous le porche ,et à l'air passablement irritée. Elle fixe méchamment Drago qui se lève et lui envoie un regard du style « j'en ai raz le cul des disputes je vais me coucher ».Granger souffle d'exaspération et se tourne alors vers Blaise, qui la regarde avec un soudaine intérêt ,se qui eu pour effet de m'énerver un peut plus sans que je sache pourquoi.

-Zabini, toi qui es le plus censé du groupe, tu pourrais partir et dire à Parkinson de te suivre.

Il lui sourit d'un air charmeur, auquel elle répond avec surprise par un petit sourire.

-Mais bien sûr, Granger !

Je fulmine. Mais c'est quoi cette soudaine complicité ?Un Serpentard et une Griffondor ,ça va pas du tout ! Je claque la porte violement, se qui fit sursauter la sang-de-Bourbe et mon soit -disant ami. Granger me regarde avec défi, auquel je répond .Au bout de quelques secondes, je prends la parole.

-Je te signale Granger qu'il est que 16h30,le couvre feu n'est pas encore prêt de sonner .Donc si on a envie de rester ici, on reste !

-Moi je dois aller finir mon devoir de potions, alors je pars. Reste si tu veux ,Pans'.

Blaise ! Sale traitre !

-Moi je suis trop crever , je vais aller me faire une sieste. T'as qu'à rester avec Granger….

Dray, me fait pas passer pour une conne !Je voulais l'emmerder en restant mais si je suis toute seule sa paraitra trop con ! Je hausse les épaules quand même.

-Et bah allez-y ! J'ai décidé de rester alors je reste ! Et Granger ,tout se que tu dira ne me fera pas changer d'avis…

-Pfff ….Souffla Granger.

Blaise avec un sourire qui se voulait désolé, se leva et partit. Drago referma la porte de sa chambre et me laissa seule avec ma pire ennemie .Elle s'installa à un bout du canapé ,et sortit ses affaires de son sac. Elle prend une plume et commence à rédiger son texte sur un long parchemin .Je lèves les yeux au ciel : elle pense qu'au travail, elle !Je m'affales sur le canapé, sous un soupir exaspéré .Je lui sourit ironiquement ,et reprend son magazine.

-Hey ! C'est à moi , ça !S'exclama-t-elle soudain en voyant la couverture.

-je peux le lire , non ?Et puis je te demande pas ton avis ,tu sais !Tu n'as pas oublier ?...

Elle se renfrogna.

-Je sais , tu peux me demander se que tu veux….Mais si tu l'abîmes je te préviens que tu me le repaye ,Parkinson !

-Au fait ,tu as lu l'article page 10 ?...Je te le conseille ,il te serait très utile.

-Et c'est quoi, cette article ? Me demande suspicieusement Granger.

-LA SEXUALITE.

-?!?!.....Rend-moi ça tout de suite !

Et elle m'arrache le magazine des mains. Je ricane lorsque soudain elle prends une belle couleur carmin et qu'elle fourre l'objet de sa rougeur dans son sac .J'étend mes jambes sur le long du canapé, mes chaussures atteignant presque la hanche de Granger.

-Je vois que tu le connaît déjà ,cette article. Qui aurait penser que Hermione Granger lisait de telle chose ?

-Ce…Ce n'est pas ça !!Quand je l'ai acheté, c'était pour l'article sur l'économie en France ,je savais pas qu'il y avait se genre de….De….D'obscénité !

-Granger ,ce sont les choses de la vie !Si tu veux apprendre des trucs dessus ,t'as le droit, pas la peine de te cacher !Après tout, t'as 18 ans et ta un petit-copain à satisfaire !...

-La…La fermes !!Je penses pas à ses trucs et Ron non-plus ! On est pas tous comme toi ou tous les mecs qui te cours après !

Je sourit d'un air taquin et m'approche d'elle.

-Tu sais, se qu'il te faut se n'est pas de la théorie mais du pratique…

Elle braque ses yeux sur moi et recule contre le dossier du canapé ,l'air d'imconpréhension s'affichant sur son visage .Je sourit encore un peu plus, puis poses l'une de mes mains sur sa cuisse. Comme brûler par ce contact, elle se lève brusquement et me fixe comme si j'étais une extra-terrestre.

-Pa…Parkinson ,tu cherches à faire quoi ,là ?

-Je voudrais continuer se que j'ai fait en cours de potion…

-N'y penses même pas ! Béguaille- t- elle brusquement.

Elle saisie sa baguette et la pointe dans ma direction .Je lèves les yeux au ciel et hausse les sourcils .Je m'appuis sur mon coude et la regarde fixement.

-Tu ne feras pas ça ,parce que tu ne veux pas que j'ailles te dénoncer au directeur. Alors baisse cette baguette.

-Tu rêves, Parkinson !!

Ha, elle a repris de l'assurance .Tant pis, je vais devoir enployée la manière forte….Je me releve rapidement et passe derrière elle avant même qu'elle puisse réagir et lui empoigne fermement les poignets .Je les lui tort un peu, juste pour lui faire lâcher prise. Elle lâche sa baguette avec un petit cri de douleur, puis je la fait pivoter pour qu'elle se retrouve en face de moi .Je plante mon regard dans le sien, et je peux y lire toute la haine et la colère qu'elle tente en vain de dissimuler. Sous une soudaine impulsion , je m'empare brusquement de ses lèvres. Ses yeux s'écarquillent , et sa surprise me permet de passer facilement la barrière contre ma langue. Lorsque ma langue vint titiller la sienne, elle décida de réagir et elle se débattit. Mais mes mains maintenaient fermement les siennes .Je la pousse sur le canapé , et elle s'effondre dessus ,moi au-dessus d'elle. Je prends ses mains et les positionnes au-dessus de sa tête. Elle remue, tentant de me faire lâcher prise, se qui me donne encore plus envie de m'approcher. Je colles mon corps contre le sien, mes lèvres quittant un moment sa bouche pour descendre vers son cou .Je bloque son cri d'une main , l'autre la maintenant toujours fermement .J'embrasse férocement chaque parcelle de sa peau, qui pour je ne sais quelles raisons, m'enivre et me fait tourner la tête. Je sens son souffle irrégulier contre ma joue , le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer . Je lèche sa clavicule, se qui eu pour effet de la faire gémir malgré elle. C'était un très petit gémissement, mais il me suffit à me faire reprendre mes esprits. J'arrêtes tout à coup mes baisers , et la relâche .Mais elle ne bouge pas ,reste couchée ,pantelante ,la respiration saccadé.Moi aussi je respire difficilement ,le goût de sa peau restant sur mes lèvres .Je découvre avec surprise que des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Silencieusement , je me redresse, fermes les yeux et inspire une grande bouffée d'air. Les battements de mon cœur se calment , et je m'approche alors de Granger .Elle se redresse brusquement lorsque je me penche vers elle, ses yeux reflétant le dégoût que je lui inspirait.

-Bon, je crois que ce petit apercu t'as suffit. J'éspère que tu n'est pas trop choquée ?

-….

-Tu ne veux pas me répondre ? Pas grave….

-T'es vraiment horrible, Parkinson, tu le sais , ça ?....

Je hausse les sourcils et l'observe attentivement .C'est bizarre comme son humeur est variable. Il y a un instant , elle semblait super choquée et maintenant elle est super en colère .Ses yeux semble tellement vouloir me réduire en cendres que j'aurais presque peur d'elle…

-Oui, je sais, tu me l'a souvent dit…Bon , je te laisses ,je vais faire mes devoirs.

-Tu viens de m'embrasser et s'est tout se que tu trouves à dire ?!

-Et bien….Oui .Me contentais-je de répondre avec un sourire ironique.

-Il n'y a pas à dire ,je te déteste vraiment.

-Je te retourne le compliment, Granger !

Sur ceux ,je prends mon sac et me diriges vers la sortie. Juste avant de franchir le portrait ,je lui lance :

-Demain je viendrais tôt pour une petit séance de maquillage. Alors sois prête.

-Maquillage ?...

-A demain Granger !

Et je refermes la porte sur elle. Je descend silencieusement les escaliers jusqu'au cachot, passe le portrait de la salle commune des Serpentards ,ne parle même pas à Blaise qui se dirigeais vers moi et m'enferme dans le dortoir des filles. Je m'écroules sur mon lit et plonges la tête dans mon coussin .Mes pensées étaient embrouillées , la seule chose claire dans mon esprit étant….

-Par Merlin, cette fille sais embrassée….Pensais-je tout haut.


End file.
